


Stay With Me

by avadakxdavra



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Aaron overthinks things, Angst, Bottom Zak, GAC, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Nick and Billy and Jay are confused, RPF, Slash, Top Aaron, Zak is a tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakxdavra/pseuds/avadakxdavra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Goodwin was conflicted. And not the “geez, what in the world am I going to have for dinner” kind of conflicted – no, it was more like the “what am I going to do about the devilishly handsome man currently occupying my guest bedroom” kind of conflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Zak Bagans or Aaron Goodwin [though, I wish I did]. Enjoy! Also, I apologize for the excessive use of parenthesis. Oops.

Aaron Goodwin was conflicted.

And not the “geez, what in the world am I going to have for dinner” kind of conflicted – no, it was more like the “what am I going to do about the devilishly handsome man currently occupying my guest bedroom” kind of conflicted.

It was damn near two in the morning, which meant he’d spent the last _three hours_ dwelling on the ridiculous notion that Zak Bagans, his best friend of twelve years, could possibly-maybe (probably not, though) feel something for him. Crazy, right?

This sudden attachment probably had very little to do with Zak having a “crush” on him (jesus, he felt silly even thinking that), and a lot to do with what had transpired during their most recent lockdown. The location was supposedly crawling with dark, evil entities (it was a prison, so that was to be expected). A couple EVP burst sessions was all it took to solidify those disturbing claims of activity. The same low, threatening, male voice came through more than once, in more than one cell block, warning them to “get out.” It was clear they weren’t welcome in that space, but Zak was adamant about staying. He detested bullies, whether they took on a physical form or not, and refused to run from them. Admirable, but incredibly dangerous.

The entire atmosphere of the prison changed the moment Zak started provoking the angry spirits still trapped in their cells (not saying it wasn’t already super-creepy when they were walking around asking routine, baseline questions). Aaron felt an unnerving chill slowly creep its way up his spine at the same time Nick said he felt pressure on his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. The nauseating, however faint, stench of sulfur was a clear indicator that something bad was about to happen (as the scent usually suggested the presence of a demonic entity). Zak had been eerily quiet during Aaron and Nick’s semi(?)-panicked back-and-forth, so much so that neither of them noticed he’d left the room entirely.

When they finally did find him, Zak was in the infirmary on the complete opposite side of the building, staring blankly at a graffitied wall with his hands clenched tightly at his sides. Nick had tentatively called out to him, but received no response. Aaron and Nick exchanged worried glances before Aaron handed over the thermal he had been babysitting for the last hour, and took a few experimental steps toward their lead investigator (who, unfortunately, was no stranger to possession). “Zak, bro, you gotta snap out of it–,” Aaron urged as he laid a hand on Zak’s shoulder, which, in retrospect, probably wasn’t a terribly good idea considering _this_ wasn’t Zak.

Zak swiftly whirled around and managed to strike him, landing a powerful (and unnervingly precise) punch to his cheekbone. Aaron exclaimed at the pain exploding across the side of his face, but immediately and blindly reached out for Zak, attempting to restrain him, and miraculously succeeding. “Zak,” he’d croaked, faintly curious if Zak had broken his hand, “stop! This isn’t you, man!” Zak briefly thrashed, trying to wriggle his way free, but failed. The very next moment, whatever angry spirit that had seized control over Zak, retreated.

They had cut an investigation short on only _one_ other occasion.

And this time, it was Aaron who _vehemently_ insisted they wrap it up.

Zak barely made it out the door before he got sick in the nearby bushes. Aaron quietly stood by, stomach churning as he watched Zak’s entire body quake with each excruciating heave. Nick, Billy, and Jay gathered all of the equipment in record time, while Aaron guided Zak (who could barely stand at that point) back to the van. The entire drive home (which was only an hour and a half, thankfully) was silent and uneventful…for the most part. Aaron didn’t miss Zak’s fingers gradually inching their way toward his own, but chose to ignore the subtle action, that is, until he _couldn’t_. Instead of tugging his hand away (like he probably should have), he just let it happen and tried not to draw any unwanted attention to himself. In the midst of his internal monologue, he made eye contact with Nick, who, judging by his raised eyebrow and befuddled expression, noticed their entwined fingers. He didn’t comment.

Aaron was incredibly thankful for that.

Now, here he was eighteen hours later, frustrated and unable to concentrate on anything but Zak. It was pretty pathetic, actually…or at least, he thought so. Aaron wasn’t interested in _guys_ – never has been – but damn if he wasn’t interested in _Zak_. He didn’t know what in the hell these feelings were, and to say he was hesitant to explore them was a vast understatement. Aaron was inclined to blame the inadvertent hand-holding on Zak’s exhausted state, but when they reached their destination, Zak gave said appendages a light squeeze before letting go and climbing out of the van, leaving Aaron speechless.

Simply put, Zak made him crazy.

Aaron had given up on trying to get anything done hours ago. Part of him wanted to go check on Zak (but then he quickly reminded himself that Zak is a grown ass man and not a child that needed looking after), and the other part wanted to go on a long walk…a very long walk (but that would mean leaving Zak alone, which was something he didn’t want to do). He didn’t even think about why Zak decided to come to his house in the first place. One, two, three loud knocks on his front door at ten-thirty at night was perplexing, and honestly, he wasn’t expecting to see his best friend. Considering what had happened that morning, his presence was more than alarming…and strangely not unwelcome. Zak didn’t greet him, nor did he explain the reason he was dropping by so late. All he did was shoulder past Aaron and march his way to the guest bedroom. Odd, but Aaron wasn’t going to protest, as he was _almost_ certain an explanation would come at a later time.

Annoyed by his complete and utter lack of productivity was what drove Aaron outside into the crisp Las Vegas air, hoping that the change in scenery might help clear his mind. With a low groan, he sagged into one of the patio chairs before dragging his hands over his tired face (the bruise under his left eye had been long forgotten until that moment). It was unlikely that Zak would remember much – if anything at all – pertaining to the incident, which Aaron preferred. He didn’t deserve to have that guilt placed upon his shoulders, especially since it wasn’t him who struck Aaron in the first place. Well…it was, but it wasn’t.

Zak would have trouble seeing it that way, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this story are going to be, unfortunately, very slow. I have horrible writers block 99.9% of the time and this part alone took me nearly a month to write. I have this story all mapped out and I know exactly what I want to happen and I have no plans of abandoning it, because I genuinely WANT to write it...and that's rare. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
